


Foot in the Door

by Hibonu



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Ruben is annoyed, Tags to be added, reference to sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 00:38:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12144744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibonu/pseuds/Hibonu
Summary: *joseph is a salesman who stumbles across a quite bothered Older man who seems to be in a rush... and the more they talk the more Joseph wishes he hadn't knocked on their door..(May make this a part of a series, it originally is but I didn't feel like writing the whole thing. So just keep a look out. Rating may change/ tags.)





	Foot in the Door

"Hello, I'd like to take a few minutes talking about this product here you see.." 

"Look I'm in the middle of something, can't you bother my neighbor?" Ruben grunts angrily.

The salesman glances at Ruben, who is in a robe. "Did I bother your nap?" He mumbles narrowing his eyes.

"Oh no, something better." He sneers. "Look kid, get a different job. This type of shit, annoying."

"I'm 33." Joseph says annoyed.

"Yeah? Wow.." Ruben glances at him again and bites on his lip. "Anyways I won't be needing whatever you're selling, have a good day man child." Ruben goes to shut the door but is interrupted when Joseph sticks his foot between. 

"It'll only take a few minutes." Joseph barks determined. Ruben glances back into his home before agreeing out of annoyance.

"Make it quick. I'm busy as mentioned." Ruben steps onto his porch slightly closing the door halfway. 

"Well, what I have here you see.." and then he's interrupted before he can even begin. 

"Ruben! What the hell are you doing? Fuck." A shirtless man opens the door. Joseph glances at the other mans abs, then quickly looks away when Ruben catches him. 

"Shut up and get back inside, I'm listening to this fools scheme." Ruben grunts pissed. "I told you to stay in the room."

 

"You took too long." The man replies. Joseph watches again, and studies the other mans details. Brown hair, stubble, and a deep brown eyes.

"Sebastian, shut up and do what I say." He warns. Joseph keeps note of the mans name and looks at Ruben.

"It's hard to do that when there's something up my as-" Sebastian is cut off.

"Would you shut up?!" Ruben growls. "Christ can't you see I'm talking to this fool?" Sebastian furrows his brow and heads back into the house closing the door behind him. "Go on." 

"I.. alright.." Joseph begins, though he is flustered. "My name is Joseph, and you are?"

"What is this? An ice breaker? Get on with it already." 

"Is it possible for me to have a seat inside? I have to show you a catalo-"

"No." Ruben says cutting him off. Joseph tightens his jaw, and shrugs his shoulders. "Can you leave now?"

"I haven't even started... whatever ok.. so basically what I'm trying to sell here is.." Joseph pauses as he removes a catalog. He glances up and notices Ruben sneering at him. "Here, just have a look.."

Ruben stays silent examining the younger man, clenching the catalog in hand. "You like to fuck Joey?"

"It's Joseph.. and what?" His face goes red at the question. "I don't.."

"Come on, we're both men here." Ruben tosses the catalog onto the floor. "Don't be shy." 

"No.. I.. are you going to look at the catalog or not?" He tries to change the subject. Ruben shakes his head no approaching closer, his robe slips open partially and Joseph sees flesh. "I should be going now." He mutters quickly taking a step backwards.

"I'm gonna be honest here Joseph, before you rudely knocked on my door, I was about to get down and dirty on that idiot who was here a minute ago." 

"I didn't need to know that.." Joseph says turning around, he hurries down the steps. 

"Oh but I think you should, after all I don't appreciate you looking at him." Ruben mumbles. Joseph ignores him, continuing to walk down the driveway embarrassed. 

"Quit scaring people." Sebastian mumbles opening the door. "What the hell are you trying to do anyways? He doesn't look to happy." 

"Just joking around with him, apparently he doesn't like to fuck.." Ruben sneers. 

"What?" 

"Nothing." Ruben sighs. He glances at the catalog for a second before kicking if off the porch.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk if I'll continue this but meh.
> 
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
